


Nightly Stem of a Rose

by Smut_o_Nomicon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_o_Nomicon/pseuds/Smut_o_Nomicon
Summary: Ruby can't seem to fall asleep, not with a massive hard-on at least. Thankfully there's Weiss, a particularly heavy sleeper with a tendency to sleep without underwear...





	Nightly Stem of a Rose

A hand clenching the covers of a disheveled bed, a chorus of whimpers squeaking through the dark room, the mattress atop a makeshift bunk bed quivering in time with the thrusts of its occupant. The girl sprawled over the sheets, Ruby Rose, was fighting to go to sleep, an issue having proven itself to not making it possible. With a keening whine, she curled up into her self, the front of her sleeping pants tenting with her bulging cock that plagued her since the beginning of her attempts to slumber.

With a resigned sigh accompanied by another torturous twitch of her traitorous cock, ended with her falling back against her bed, the squeak of the springs elected a sleepy bark from the small corgi in the corner of the room. Staring at the patterns of the ceiling tiles above her head for a few minutes, she snapped her gaze back to her swollen length that she had pried out of her constricting sleepwear, The foot long phallus that eluded release no matter what she did to it causing her no end of levels of misery.

Her sleeping partner below her let out an unintelligible mummer, stretching her in her sleep showing off her nightgown that had risen up past her hips revealing her lack of panties of any sort. The dual hair colored girl above peeked from the edge of her bedframe, Her cock lurching against her stomach with a thud from the limited sight she could manage in the dark. Deciding that it was between either losing a night’s rest and having to explain her problem to her team in the morning or using her partner for a bit of a stress reliever, the young huntress-in-training deftly landed on the ground next to the bunk bed. Her white pajama pants decorated with pink roses freely falling down to her ankles were left where she stood as she walked out of them and towards the unwakable heiress.

The Rose’s knees sinking into the plush bedding with hardly a sound, a sheer contrast between her own, her head buried between the pale thighs of her could-shouldered partner. Her heated breaths bringing color to the pale lower lips of Weiss, her tongue pressing flat against the outer entrance in order to wet her for what she herself could not prepare for. Minutes went by as the girl in a deep sleep raved and quivered from the actions of her red-themed leader.

After leaving the now blush red lips of her teammate covered in her own drool, along with Weiss own juices drooling into the mix, she brought a hand up to the head of her hooded dick and pushed it against the wet, tight entrance. Having to bite down on the knuckle of her other hand, Ruby let out a series of gasps and moans as she delved deeper into the Schnee’s tunnel, her cockhead’s foreskin being peeled back by the force of the thrusts along with the clinging walls wrapped around it.

A feeling akin to a pinch in her swollen testicles had the Rose use her semblance in surprise, burying her length in one swift and deep thrust moaning aloud around her slender finger. Her eyes fluttering from the sensation of her first cunt showing how divine the feelings were in her mind. Mindlessly sawing her dick back and forth into the unconscious Weiss with a speed no other person could achieve thanks to her specialty power, also sending her into an orgasm faster than she thought possible. One moment she was pushing the tip of her foot-long dick back up against her unknowing lover, only for the next to be shooting her spunk into the fertile and small womb of her partner, the sensation not the letting the young girl a second thought after, falling into her own slumber right after.


End file.
